Vamprah
Vamprah was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Odina. Biography Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., the Great Spirit Mata Nui created Vamprah from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Vamprah became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. Vamprah was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Vamprah was assigned by Miserix to supervise the Dome of Odina and its' island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Vamprah remained silent for most of the meeting but eventually sided with Teridax. Like all other Makuta, Vamprah evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or felt pain. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered by Teridax to Destral, modified the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. ''Early Sunsets Karda Nui Vamprah discovered a side entrance to Karda Nui and informed the Brotherhood of it. He and several other Makuta were then ordered to invade Karda Nui by air in order to control Mata Nui's situation and prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. Vamprah had just drained the light of Radiak, when Matoro entered Karda Nui to use the Kanohi Ignika. Like Antroz and Chirox, Vamprah was permanently blinded by the bright light caused when Matoro revived Mata Nui from death. Therefore, the three Makuta chose Shadow Matoran to serve as their eyes, Vamprah choosing Gavla to act as his. pursuing Tanma]] Shortly after, Vamprah and the other Makuta battled with the remaining Av-Matoran. During the conflict, Vamprah launched a Tridax Pod, but the Shadow Leeches in it were destroyed by Tanma. The Toa Nuva then appeared and the Makuta momentarily retreated to their lair, discussing their plans. Antroz sent Vamprah to fetch Mutran to create a creature for Vican, Mutran's assistant, to ride to summon Icarax. Later, the Makuta battled with the three Toa Nuva, Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa. During the battle, Vamprah used his Kanohi Avsa and defeated Kopaka. He then faced Lewa with his fellow Makuta, though the Toa escaped. Slightly thereafter, when Lewa attempted to rescue the Toa and Matoran held in the Makuta's lair, Vamprah and Chirox came to assist Antroz, although the Toa evaded them again and freed his allies. Vamprah, along with Antroz and Chirox, arrived at the Shadow Leech Hive just as Kopaka and Solek defeated Mutran. They were able to defeat the Toa and Matoran and capture them. While Antroz and Mutran interrogated the Toa, Vamprah and Chirox held the Av-Matoran hostage until Pohatu saved them. The Toa destroyed the Shadow Leech vats and then ran through Vamprah and Chirox using Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, causing the two great pain. Afterwards, the hive was destroyed by Toa Ignika. However, all present managed to make it out with little harm. Shortly after the hive was destroyed, the Makuta regrouped at Antroz's cavern. Icarax arrived afterward as backup, and the Makuta ventured to the last remaining Av-Matoran village to destroy it - only to find it deserted. Gavla then found two Shadow Matoran bound by Lightvines. They freed the Matoran, and learned from them that the Toa Nuva had ambushed them then fled towards the Makuta's lair, and Vamprah realized that they were after the third Keystone held there. While Vamprah and Gavla flew with the other Makuta to the lair, they were ambushed by the Toa Nuva and the Av-Matoran. Vamprah and Gavla became engaged in a battle with Lewa and Tanma, and quickly became locked in a stalemate. However, Vican arrived in the midst of the battle and delivered Mutran's message for the Makuta to retreat to the Swamp of Secrets and regroup. Breaking off in his fight with the Toa, Vamprah followed his brothers into the mists below. Vamprah and the other Phantoka Makuta later rejoined their brothers in the swamp, who were engaged in a heated battle against the Mistika Toa Nuva. Joining in with them, the seven Makuta closed in on the Toa, pinning them outside the Codrex's field on energy with a hail of Shadow energy. As they were about to kill them, the Phantoka Toa Nuva arrived, having been trailing behind the Phantoka Makuta. The two sides reunited with one another, and both flew into battle. More fighting ensued soon afterward, and Vamprah quickly found himself pursuing Tahu Nuva. Despite the Toa's best efforts, he had been unable to shake the Makuta. However, the hunter was caught of guard and temporarily defeated when Tahu lobbed a few fireballs over some rotting shrubbery, causing them to explode violently and knock Vamprah out of the air. Regaining his senses, he then flew off to regroup outside the Codrex. After waiting for a brief period, the Toa, also newly regrouped, slammed into their ranks and felled any Makuta who got in their path. After fighting their way to the niche in the Codrex's field, they managed to insert the Keystones into it and slip inside. They did not, however, notice Antroz following them in as well, though Vamprah and the rest did. He then went back to circling the Codrex with the remaining Makuta, and settled in to wait. After Krika abruptly disabled the shield around the Codrex using his intangibility powers, the newly-reappeared Icarax flew up above it and slowly began to crush it with his magnetic powers. Gorast and Vamprah flew off to confront him, although their attack proved futile until Mutran arrived to aid them. While Mutran filled Icarax's head with nonsense telepathically, Gorast sent mental messages to Vamprah to formulate a plan, and the two approached Icarax with utmost ease. After Gorast taunted Icarax that the Toa were slowly awakening Mata Nui, he began to teleport away to fight them. Gorast grabbed him while he was teleporting and disrupted his atoms, causing them to go wild. Vamprah then threw a sonic blast at him, sending his atoms all across the universe, killing him. Later on, Vamprah attempted to escape from the building Energy Storms, a result of Mata Nui's awakening. Blinded, he was unable to escape in time, and was killed along with all other Makuta present. Brothers in Arms On an alternate Spherus Magna, Vamprah and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings to aid Toa in protecting villagers, create new life forms, and teach those life forms the Three Virtues. Vamprah wore white armor and concentrated for a long interval of time to expel himself of the remnants of Shadow in his body to leave him a being of Light. Vamprah was present at the Great Beings' fortress. After the Great Beings demanded Vultraz stay in their alternate universe, Vamprah and Chirox seized him. Abilities & Traits Vamprah enjoyed stalking his enemies as opposed to direct combat. He even toyed with his prey just to prolong a hunt. Vamprah disliked speaking as well, for he found it to be unnecessary noise and impeded his hunting ability. He usually communicated through telepathy. As a Makuta, Vamprah possessed many abilities which included elemental Shadow powers, shape-shifting abilities, the ability to produce Kraata, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Mask & Tools Vamprah wore the Kanohi Avsa, the Mask of Hunger. It allowed him to drain the light, energy, or positive emotions from his target. His preference was always the latter, but he would drain an opponent's energy in combat. Vamprah used his knife-sharp wings and his claws as weapons in combat. He also had a Tridax Pod in which Shadow Leeches were stored. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Early Sunsets'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Avsa Wearers Category:Cap'n K